


Daddy

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Tumblr request, car crash, daddy - Freeform, frost x daughter, im shit at tagging, injuries, joker x reader (Frosts daughter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: Ok so this was a request I got quite a while ago from tumblr that I've only just got around to writing:‘Can you please do a imagine where frost ‘s daughter is dating the joker and she asks “daddy?” And they both answer? I love your imagines about j and frost’s daughter’I tried to make it a little bit different from the ones I usually read, thought I'd play off it a bit.Basically - reader gets into a crash and is out cold, mumbles 'daddy' and both men respond to it - now both want to make sure/assume it was definitely them that reader was referring to.(I'm shit at summaries)





	Daddy

“Was all that really necessary?!” You demanded, turning in your chair to glance out the back window of the sports car as it hurtled down the street. You couldn’t make out any police cars yet, but you knew they wouldn’t be far behind.

“Relax, doll…” Grinned J from the driver’s seat, looking far too laid-back at the wheel for the speed you were travelling at. “The bank needed taking down a notch…” He drawled, “I’m pretty sure they had a party the other day that they didn’t invite me too…” He mused.

“That was their Christmas party! Why would they invite you?!” You cried, too panicked to find his usual humour funny.

You weren’t sure your heart could take this.

You gripped the chair beneath you as J took a corner sharply, silently thanking your father for never allowing you out with him on his missions. You knew Frost wouldn’t be particularly pleased to find out that J had been out with you when he had suddenly decided to randomly hold up a bank with you alongside him. You’d reluctantly followed after the clown prince as he’d strode causally into the bank, wildly swinging his gun around, people diving for their nearest point of cover. You lingered by the door whilst J ordered two duffel bags to be filled, then he had thrown you one, grabbed the other, and then coolly wandered past you and back out onto the street.

Now you were racing down Gotham streets, sirens on the air behind you.

You knew your dad would never yell at J – him being his boss – but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t strongly berate you for being here.

You didn’t blame him really.

Despite your fear though, there was a certain thrill of the chase running through you at the moment and you were happier to embrace this with J comforting you that there was no chance you’d be caught. Though you still certain you would need to talk to him later about why it wasn’t ok to just rob a bank whilst the two of you were out together.

You were suddenly thrown forward - caught sharply by the seatbelt - as J slammed on the breaks and then took a sharp left, allowing you to catch a quick glimpse of the police cars heading towards the two of you.

You flew backwards into your seat as the car accelerated again.

The sirens faded away - though they continued to echo in the distance - but J didn’t let up on the gas, his hands gripping the wheel tightly now, grinning intensely.

Something had changed.

“J?”

His eyes glanced quickly to you before they were back on the street again.

“I’ve always thought three was a crowd…” He muttered through gritted teeth.

“What?”

Just then, there was a screech of wheels and, as you passed a narrow road on your left, a pair of wide set headlights beamed down on you. As you and J roared down the street, the batmobile shot out of the alley, narrowly missing the tail of your car. It drifted, its back end flicking out, before it was suddenly accelerating after the two of you, cutting corners to make up the distance J had put between them.

According to J’s face, he was enjoying this.

“Was this part of the plan?!” You cried desperately over the sound of the engine pushed to its limits. You were stuck between looking where you were going in case you were going to crash and looking back as the bat tried to close in on you.

“There was a plan?” J laughed wildly, accelerating over the top of a hill at such a speed you felt all four wheels lift momentarily off the ground.

You jolted painfully in your seat as the car made contact with the road again.

J growled, reaching for his phone and hitting the speed dial. “Blackout. Now.” He ordered before hanging up again.

Somehow J managed to press the car to an even higher speed, the batmobile disappearing behind us. J quickly took a corner, then another, doubling back.

“Is that really going to work?” You asked, all your attention now out the back window, looking for any sign of the vigilante.

“A little faith wouldn’t hurt, doll.” J grinned widely. “Frosty’s messing with the local radio tower - Batsy’s wired into the police - block their little toys, and suddenly he’s in the dark.”

I wanted to point out that bats were nocturnal, but I knew J wouldn’t be very impressed at that.

Suddenly the loud bangs of gunfire could be heard over the roar of the engine and a glance back told you the bat had found the two of you again, now aiming for your tyres. J swerved as he could, but the next thing you knew the car was jolted harshly and the whole vehicle was spinning across the road until you were abruptly slammed into darkness.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“You left her there?!”

“Good evening to you too, Frosty.” The Joker chimed, not looking up from the papers he was reading. He couldn’t really blame the man for his abruptness - it was J’s fault his daughter was currently in hospital. “And don’t worry,” J reassured him, rising to his feet and finally facing the stern looking man in front of his desk. “nobody’ll know who she is – she’ll just an innocent victim from the bank.” He dismissed with a flick of his wrist.

“That’s because she was.” Frost growled under his breath, his jaw clenched and not at all reassured by the Joker’s words. “And what’s it gonna look like, Boss, when we bust her out?”

“I don’t know, Frosty…” J growled impatiently, rolling his neck, “Thursday?!” His growl turned to a sigh of annoyance at his henchman’s expression. “Oh, come on, Frosty! Its not exactly a rare occurrence in this town.”

“Exactly.” Frost pointed out firmly. “They’ll expect it. It’ll make it that much harder to bust her out.”

“And that’ll make it all the more fun.” J grinned. “Relax.”

“I can’t relax.” Frost snarled, losing his control for a moment. After a disproving look from J, he paused a moment to regain his composure before continuing. “She’s my daughter, Boss – this is personal.” Frost stated firmly. “Maybe it was wrong for me to believe you held any care for her.”

Suddenly Frost found himself being shoved harshly against the nearest wall and a knife at his throat. “I do.” The Joker snarled into his face. “And I’d watch your tongue Frosty,” He snarled, “Unless you want to lose it.” He ran the point of the blade along the bottom of Frost’s jaw almost tenderly, his eyes on the knife as he spoke. “Don’t you think it kills me to think of her alone in that asylum,” he purred in thought. “All those people touching what is mine…” He mused, now twirling the tip of the knife lightly on one particular spot, watching a bead of blood form.

The Joker then suddenly withdrew, walking back to his desk, leaving Frost trying not to gasp too loudly, holding his hand to the small wound. “But where she is concerned, Frosty,” The Joker continued, his back to the man, “I did what was the best at the time.” He growled. “I got out. If I had gone back, we’d have both been caught and sentenced - then we’d have no chance.” Suddenly J slammed the knife into the wooden top of his desk, his emotions snapping – showing that, despite his words, this was not the situation he wanted either.

The men stood in silence for a moment, both having to concede that the other had a point, but neither could change the position they were in now.

“When do we go to get her?” Frost finally asked.

“We?”

“I do not intend to delegate this job, boss.”

“Neither do I.” J growled.

“My point.”

J glared at Frost but swallowed his temper.

“I apologise for putting her in danger.” J muttered gruffly, knowing if [Y/N] was here she would be elbowing him until he said it.

Frost grunted in acknowledgement. “Let’s go.”

[Y/N] had been too still when they moved her. It worried both of them, though neither Frost nor the Joker mentioned the idea of leaving her in the hospital any longer.

Now they both stood in the room watching her where she lay in the safe house. The medical expert of the Joker’s men had attended, heavily dosing her with pain medication after assessing the injuries that seemed mainly to be confined to the left side her body – the side that must have taken the impact. Even if [Y/N] was conscious, she wouldn’t be coherent.

Nonetheless, neither of the men wanted to be the first one to leave, though they both knew they had duties that needed their attention eventually.

J was currently listing off jobs he needed Frost to complete, whilst Frost fought back with questions about each of them, both trying to either convince the other to leave or delay their departure.

If [Y/N] had been awake, she would have laughed.

As each became more impatient and frustrated, they got louder until the point that [Y/N] stirred.

She seemed to try to shift on the bed, her every movement slow and exaggerated like she was weighed down, and her face was contorted in pain. She was mumbling something, like still half in a dream. She hissed at a particular stabbing pain up her side. “Daddy…” She whined quietly. “Daddy…” She had scrunched her face up, her fingers twitching, searching through the haze of drugs for something or someone.

Both Frost and J had turned instinctively at the call. Frost’s jaw noticeably tensed at the realisation that J had also moved. The Joker grinned widely as he shot a look over at Frost who was refusing to look at him, his eyes steely on his daughter.

[Y/N] however, seemed completely oblivious to the situation, too drugged and appeared to now have fallen back into complete unconsciousness again.

“I think she will be out for a while yet, boss.” Frost said stiffly, his face an expressionless mask. “Perhaps we’d better return to work.”

“Sure thing, Daddy.” J grinned, winking over his shoulder as he headed out of the door, Frost following on behind.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

When you finally woke up, your mind was groggy, mouth dry and every inch of your body ached. You squinted through your eyes at the daylight that filled the room, noticing the change in your surroundings from the hospital room you were last conscious in. You slowly curled your fingers, feeling the luxuriously silky sheets beneath your touch – you already felt so much better just from waking in more familiar surroundings.

You turned your head to the side, wincing at the pounding in your skull, and caught sight of your father sitting in a chair that he must have brought in with him. His head was bowed, working on something on his phone. 

“Heya.” You mumbled, your voice croaky and much quieter than you had intended. Your dad still heard though, clearly having one ear out for any movement from you.

“Hi.” He said, slipping his phone into his jacket pocket and then getting to his feet.

You gave him a weak smile as he perched on the foot of your bed. “You ok?” You asked with a frown, seeing how tired and worn his face was.

“I’m the one who should be asking you that.” He grumbled, placing his hand over yours that lay limply on top of the duvet. He gave it a small, reassuring squeeze.

“Yeah, well you’re the one who looks like he hasn’t slept.” You scowled disapprovingly, knowing the man was no good at taking care of himself.

“I’ve been working.” He mumbled as an excuse.

“J has been making you work?!” You growled angrily, ignoring the pang of pain in your forehead. “You wait till I see that clown, I’ll –“ You caught sight of your dads face and paused. “What?”

Your dad must truly be tired because his emotions were more obvious than usual. “Nothing.” He said gruffly, straightening himself up, clearly uncomfortably.

“Dad. Don’t. I’m sore, not stupid.” You muttered.

He scowled at your attempt of humour, then looked away from you, down at the bed covers. “You’ve been out for a while,” He finally said, “You had some pretty strong medication, but you started mumbling things whilst you were under. Some of it made me uneasy.”

“I don’t know what I was babbling about,” You confessed in confusion, “but - like you said - I was heavily drugged, you can’t think any of it meant anything!”

Your dad glanced back up at you. “I just want to know if you remember anything about what you were thinking at the time – so I can make some sense of what you said.”

You frowned at how concerned he seemed to be about all of this and so you tried to remember for him. It was hard. You had vague, fuzzy memories of dreams, and remember points where you had been close to surfacing from the numbing darkness, but then you had felt the sharp stinging pains of consciousness which forced you to withdraw back into the sleepy detachedness.

You did remember hearing familiar voices that you hadn’t been able to make out clearly at the time, the sounds had soon melted into the dream you had been having, and you had remembered trying to reach out for the person, call out for them. You knew you needed them close, you needed them to hold you and protect you like they always did.

“Uh – well - I can’t exactly remember - it’s all a bit patchy - but I remember hearing your voice and I kept seeming to relive my memories of pain – you know, like when I fell off that bike when I was like ten, and when I broke my arm. I - I think I was trying to get to you.” You squeezed his hand. “Did I actually talk?”

Frost’s face seemed to wash over in relief. “No.” He muttered, shaking his head, “You - you just mumbled – I was – uh – worried you were in pain.” A thought suddenly seemed to cross his mind. “Are you in pain?” He asked, eyes widening slightly.

You chuckled weakly, grimacing when your chest hurt. “As long as you don’t make me laugh, I’m fine.” You smirked at the worry on his face. “But, I am actually really tired, and so are you, so, if I sleep - now you know I’m fine - will you please also go and sleep?!” Your dad looked reluctant to agree. “I won’t sleep if you don’t.” You warned him.

He scowled at you in annoyance. “Fine.” He grumbled.

“Promise?”

He held out his hands to show your none of his fingers were crossed like he used to do when you were little. “Promise.” He muttered with an eyeroll.

“Good.” You smiled triumphantly. “Now go.” You told him, nodding towards the door.

You watched him out the door to make sure he left the room, and then settled back into your pillow, content that your dad had looked tired enough that, as soon as he lay down, not even worrying about you would keep him up.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up several hours later feeling far more refreshed and alive than you had before - so much so, that you completely forgot about your condition and tried to shift on the bed, letting out a groan at the sting of pain that shot up your entire left side.

“Mornin’, doll.” J cooed on your left where he was sat in bed next to you, now lowering his phone and looking over at you.

“Mornin’.” You mumbled back sleepily, continuing determinedly with your slow painful movements - J watching on in concern - until you managed to sit upright next to him. Your ribs ached like a bitch and you now felt the tight bandage wound around your chest telling you that you must have at least one fractured rib. You cringed as you lent back against the headboard, slowly letting your muscles relax against it. “How bad is it?” You asked through closed eyes and gritted teeth.

“Several broken ribs, numerous cuts and bruises.” J listed off.

“Not too bad.” You nodded.

“It’s not good, doll.” He growled.

“No.” You snapped sternly, glancing over at him. “Don’t do that. Don’t listen to my dad.”

“You really think your father would dare to tell me off?”

“No,” You admitted, “but he’d hint at it - put the idea that it was your fault in your mind and then you’d tear yourself up over it.” You muttered, knowing both men well.

“I would not.” J pouted, and you smirked, leaning into him despite the pain from your ribs and bruises. You felt his arm snake lightly around your waist, careful not to hurt you.

“Where is dad?” You asked as the pain settled into a dull throb.

“Sleeping. Has been for the last 10 hours.”

You used his body to push yourself back upright, “I meant to talk to you about that! - Why did you keep him up with all that work?! He was exhausted!” You glared.

“Woah, doll.” The Joker hushed, raising both hands in defence, “I didn’t force him to do anything.” He defended “The man wasn’t sleeping, so I simply set him to do something useful - distract him - I thought it was rather nice of me actually.” He grinned.

“You two are as bad as each other.” You muttered, rolling your eyes, but letting J pull you back into his side.

“I meant to talk to you about that, dolly.” J hummed above you. You glanced up at him in question. “Frosty’s spoken to you, hasn’t he?”

“About what?”

“About what you said whilst in loopy land on the good stuff.” J beamed down at you.

“He might have mentioned something.”

“Poor Frosty’s worried about his innocent daughter…” It wasn’t a question.

“Can you blame him?”

J grinned devilishly. “He needs to learn that you’re my girl too.” He purred, pulling you closer, hands trailing carefully, but suggestively down your side.

“He might need to accept it, but we don’t have to flaunt it to make him uncomfortable.” You chided, using your good arm to grab his hand.

“What did you say?” J grinned curiously down at you, intertwining his fingers with your hand that held him.

You didn’t look up at him, keeping your eyes on where your hands met. “I may have told him a small lie.” You muttered.

“Oh no!” J teased in mock shock, “Little Frosty’s heart would just break.”

You elbowed him with your good arm, despite your fingers being locked together. “It won’t if you don’t tell him!” You hissed in annoyance.

“I won’t if you say the magic words.” He teased with a wicked look.

You looked up at him, “Please, J.” You asked sweetly.

“Not quite, doll.” He growled, a sly glint in his eye.

You sighed in exasperation, but soon found you couldn’t help smirking up at him playfully. “Please, daddy.” You corrected with a pout.

“Better.” He praised, leaning down to close the distance between the two of you and kissing you softly, but urgently. “As soon as you’re better, we’re going to do whatever little fantasy you were having on those loopy pills.” He promised with a growl.

You grinned against his lips.

 

The truth was, you had no idea why you’d said ‘daddy’. 

But neither of them needed to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve been messing with this story for several days now, writing a bit, deleting a huge chunk, rewriting it. I’m ok with how it ended up, though not completely happy.  
> It’s probably not exactly what the anon had in mind, but I wanted to try a change on the typical ‘daddy’ fan fictions I’ve seen.  
> I’ve also played around with the Joker and Frost characters a bit, trying out different versions etc. to my usual


End file.
